1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging and/or vibrating system for a rechargeable device, such as a telephone.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In the past, the battery of a rechargeable device was recharged via a galvanic contact between the charging source and the rechargeable device. However, the galvanic contacts may be prone to break. The galvanic contact was potentially subject to attack by water or other fluids or gasses that could cause the contacts to oxidize or otherwise corrode and increase the contact impedance. Likewise, the open connection required by galvanic contacts was potentially susceptible to water or other fluids or gasses, allowing same to enter the rechargeable device.
One aspect of the present invention relates to an electric charging system and method that use an electrical charger generating a magnetic force that acts on an electric current generator. The electric current generator receives a portion of the magnetic force in a non-galvanic manner and generates an electric current therefrom, and a battery that receives the electric current.
A second aspect of the present invention relates to a non-galvanic electric charging system and method that has a magnetic shield movable from a shielded position to an unshielded position.
A third aspect of the present invention regards an electric charging and vibrating system that includes an electrical charger that generates a magnetic force that acts on a device having an electric current generator. The device receives a portion of the magnetic force in a non-galvanic manner and generates an electric current therefrom and a battery that receives the electric current. The device also includes a receiver that receives a telecommunications message and generates an electrical signal upon receipt of the telecommunications message and a vibration generator that receives the electrical signal and vibrates the device upon receipt of the electrical signal so that a user can readily feel the device vibrating.
Each of the above aspects of the present invention provides the advantage of providing a rechargeable device that does not require non-galvanic contacts and so provides a more cost efficient and aesthetically pleasing rechargeable device.
Each of the above aspects of the present invention provides the advantage of charging a battery in a,device while reducing the chance that harmful fluids or gases will enter the device.
The second aspect of the present invention provides the additional advantage protecting the recharged device from receiving or sending unwanted magnetic forces.
The third aspect of the present invention provides the additional advantage of silently alerting the user of a telephone that his or her telephone has received a telecommunications message while at the same time reducing the chance that harmful fluids or gases will enter the device.
Further advantages and details of the invention will become apparent from the ensuing description of an exemplary embodiment in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.